


In the Rain I Can Breathe

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710, natalieashe



Series: Secret Garden [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alec Trevelyan - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Angst, Comfort, Gardens & Gardening, Insomnia, M/M, Mental Anguish, No James in This Story, Q - Freeform, Relationship(s), Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/natalieashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am made of little rooms full of thoughts, emotions and memories  You cannot define me by listening to me once. I'm too complex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Rain I Can Breathe

1:15 am. The bed was too cold lacking the warmth of a dark haired boney body that should have been pushed up against him, wrapped in his arms.  Alec reluctantly crawled out of bed, checked the bathroom first before padding down the stairs. He was expecting to find Q in front of the television on the sofa but the flat was dark, setting his agent training on edge.  Alec quietly grabbed one of his hidden back up guns and began to search the flat.  However when he felt the damp breeze across the kitchen floor, he knew just where to look, beyond the wide open garden door.  

Q sat wrapped in a throw blanket on the outdoor sofa that was pushed up under the overhang, cigarette in hand watching the rain gently fall.  

"What are you doing, Q?  It's after 1 am" Alec sighed at the disheveled look of his... whatever Q was to him, just knew he was his.   Q didn't answer just waved his hand at Alec holding the cigarette before taking another long drag off it and turning back to watching the rain fall and the city lights.  "Should be sleeping, Q." 

"Couldn't. Restless. Didn't want to wake you."  His voice was distant, unfocused.

"Can’t sleep without your boney arse in the bed with me.  Come back to bed.  Please."

"Too much noise.  Too loud." Q sighed pushing hair back from his face making it stand up even more as he finished off his cigarette and lighting another.  

"You’re sitting out here in the city noise.  It's fucking damp and raining too." Alec sat down next to him on the sofa as Q offered him the cigarette.  "Thought you quit." Alec jostled him with a nudge of his shoulder.  

"I did.  They're yours." They sat there sharing the cigarette until it had burned completely down.  Q lit another.  

"It's not the city noise, Alec," Q sighed not really sure how to explain to him.  He'd had restless nights before when Alec had stayed but this was the first extreme night since Alec had moved in.   "Noise in my head.  It's constant.” He sighed searching for words which was so unlike Q who could carry on a conversation about anything.   “When I close my eyes all I see is code, scripts, building plans, tracker blips moving across the monitor. And if not that, I feel like I am looking at the world through CCTV cameras."  Q sighed blanket slipping from his too thin shoulders as he stared at the burning cigarette in his long thin fingers.   Fingers that shook, Alec noticed.  

"The rain is somehow cathartic.  The flat is too confining."  Q glanced over at the older man sitting next to him wanting to say something that resembled "My skin is too confining tonight", but instead he hesitates and what comes out is "Go back to bed, Alec.  M'fine."

Alec took a long look at his young lover.   Dark circles shadowed his eyes.  Way too thin for his own good and obviously lost somewhere else in his head as he stared off into the dark mist.  

"Not sleeping without you, Q" Alec murmured heading back inside the flat but returning in a few minutes dress in sweats, carrying a duvet and pillow. "Hold this and budge the fuck over, you little shite," shoving the duvet at him.  Alec propped the pillow at one end of the wicker sofa and sprawled across. Legs spread, he motioned for Q to curl up with him.  "Well come on.  Settle in."  Holding his arms open for the younger man. "Enough bloody duvet for both of us."  

Q settled in on top of him, lying on his stomach, resting his head on Alec's chest so he could listen to the steady heartbeat. The one thing that anchored him from the constant madness in his head.

"I can't sleep without you. You can't sleep. This seems the best solution for both our needs.  If we get a little damp, so be it.  Slept in a lot worse places."  Alec placed a kiss to the dark curls nestled just under his chin and closed his eyes as a slender fingered hand gripped tightly into his sweatshirt.  Alec snuggled in and dozed as he heard Q begin to talk to him barely an audible whisper telling him things that were churning incessantly in his head.  Things he was sure Q would never say if he knew Alec was still awake. 

 

 

 


End file.
